rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Zlato
' "sak zlato je dolezite mat lebo zlato je prekrasne.osemnastka samozrejme lebo strnastka je uz riedke z riti pre smrdaky z panelakov.robia aj deviatku no toto by si len madarsky prezident naokolo kokotka obkrutel lebo taketo riedke ziaden normalny clovek nekupi."' Laco Repáň, žalm#4001 "sak velka tuzba mat zlato je najpeknejsia ludska vlastnost pretoze zivot bez zlata nema zmysel a kto je smrdak bez zlata mal by sa otravit ci sa hodit pod vlak." Laco Repáň, žalm#5966 Základní definice a postoje *je potrebne zlato ved riadny sultani maju setko zo zlata.bol som aj v dubaji pozret to je dva ci tri roky nazad aj tam maju riadne zlata kurva.riadne hromady.aj som si tam ten moj najtlstsi retaz kupel aj taky zlaty zaves ako hlava tygra.keby som bol dubajsky sultan nehal by som si aj mercedes zo zlata urobit.setko by som mal zo zlata.aj hajzel.preto chcem mat zlaty telefon nech si hole rite nosia tie bakelitove sracky co v obchodoch predavaju selijake tie bezcene saumungy ci iphany to je len osraty bakelit ziadne zlato. *mozno ostanem v dubaji dva tyzne.sak je tam dobre no nie su tam otroci ani dajake otrokarske kluby nic tam nie je.aj ked flase dobru palenku chces je to problem kupit no da sa ked vies kam ist.no zasa prekrasneho zlata tam je najviac chcem kupit retaz aj zaves aj riadny sultansky prsten s diamantom chcem mozno si aj neham ucho precviknut na diamantovu nausnicu.sak bol som aj pozret u teho palaca velkovezira dubajskeho a ma riadny palac vovnutri bude dozaista setko ze zlata kurva.ja keby som bol velkovezir dubajsky nehal by som si aj hajzel urobit zo zlata aj by zlatym bolsom to je to lepidlove pitie sa tento hajzel splachoval a pred hazlom by klacali tri holy otroci co by ritnu dieru po sraniu dolizali do cistucka.aj by som si kupel zlaty mercedes cely by bol zo zlata.samozrejme aj riad doma aj setko by bolo zo zlata. *kupim si tlsty dalsi retaz zo dvadsat dekov a na ten zavesim zlatu dosticku s napisom v tem arabskom pisme ako.bude tam napisane laco americky sultan padisah newyjorsky velky otrokar.toto mi tam urobia nie je problem lebo setko zo zlata urobia.dalej chcem zlaty zapalovac aj zlatu tabatierku.zlatu ceruzku aj zlaty naramok riadne retazisko.budem mat tri tlste retaze na krku setko osemnastka zlato kurva.aj velky sultansky prsten kupim otroci mi ho budu bozkavat ked padnu predo mnu v budoari na kolena kurva.aj zlatu pracnu na opasok kupim.zlato kurva. *sak zlato je potrebne kazdy clovek lubi zlato.kto vravi ze zlato nelubi je smrdak co na zlato nema prachy.ak by mal ihned by sa retazami aj hodinami ovesal.tych mam najradsiej tychto smrdakov co im repa cuha z huby prachy nemaju a taraju ze nelubia zlato.ak by mal prachy by utekal zlato kupovat ze by si kopyta dolamal. *dnes mam dva sultanske sudy v klube prvy jedna kurva ukradla zlaty naramok jednemu otrokovi.keby bolo mozne by som tu svinu obesel.pretoze kto ukradne zlato zasluzi obesit ci uskrtit.no obesit ju bohuzial nemozem bijci ju chytia aj na vynalez japonskeho inziniera japonsky jeza ju ritou hodia.tento jezo ma dvesto ihiel aj sa jej do riti aj pici zapichnu ked ju nanho hodia.iste je ze bude revat ako ked sliepku gniavis cizmou. *sak zlato je potrebne pre zivot lebo ludia ziju len preto aby zlato zhanali.kto ma vela zlata je macher.sak preto maju sultani taku vaznost u ludi lebo maju kopy zlata.no zasa ked pozres na trebarz americkeho prezidenta ten vela zlata nema aj len smrdi v tem pozicanom barake ma akusi vaznost tento smrdak.?ma hovno.moze len rite sultanom vylizovat. zasa trebarz som cital vraj prezident rusakov ma kopy zlata kdesi skryte.vraj setko osemnastka.sak preto tento americky zobrak co ma setko len pozicane mu moze tiez len oschle z ritnej diery pooblizat. *sa pripravujeme ideme zajtra do dubaja kurva.zlato kupit.selico zo zlata ligotave prekrasne zlato.osemnastka. *sak riadny ludia ziju len pre zlato.inac tu ziadne jebacie kluby nie su.cudna krajina zlata kopy a jebacie klubiska nie su aj palenka tu je akasi kontrolovana.kontroluju tu jebanie aj palenku no zlato nie su tu vagony osemnastkoveho zltaka kurva.aj cigaretle su lacne.fajcite ako chcete zlata nakupte no jebacka hovno aj ked chces palenku liat musis kupit v takych obchodoch.sak ist sem zlata schmatnut co ide aj do pice odtialto. *sak prachy sa musia prepit prejebat prefajcit aj zlato kupit.insie veci su len odpad.palenka jebacka fajcenie zlato dolezite pre zivot. Zlaté relikvie Gula Laco pořizuje v dubnu 2013 *dnes mam novu retazovui gulu retaz aj gula pozlatena.riadny instrument.gulu som odlahcel ma tristvrte kila a zkusal som ihned dvojity kontra slah a dve dosky sekretara prebilo.sak aj v klube nosim retazovu gulu aj eletricky bic ako riadny sultan. ...a fungovala *vcera sultanska zlata gula slahala som tri otroky zrazel retazovou gulou v klube riadnym svunkom isla zarevali a slahli na zem.aj som dva ojebal do riti no aj som sa riadne ozral a tri razy som vracal. Turban patrně ne zcela ze zlata, ovšem jistě zlatem prošívaný *sak ked som prisiel do kluba v sultanskom plasti aj zlatom turbane otroci ihned na zem padali. Plášť Univerzální využití *som mal plny budoar otrokov a ihned ked som prisiel som si nehal od jedneho prekrasneho otroka co bol z denvera rit vylizat pekne mi jazykom jazdil v diere aj som si od slasti prdol riadne vyfukol som riadne vzducha a tento otrok sa z teho natahoval.sak zasmrdelo pekne ked som sa usral.napokon som jedneho otroka chytel ihned som mu prsty do riti vopchal a robel som mu roztahovacie vecko prstami a ihned som donho kyj pichol a buchalo sa som reval a poldecaka mrtky pustel.tiekla mu pekne von z riti no jeden otrok ihned priskocel a rovno mu z riti setko vylizal.aj som pri tejto jebake rypacke poldecaky tekily aj wisky do krka hadzal ako ked kalasnikov striela som z liter palenky vypil a ihned som sa povracal a do mojho zlateho sultanskeho plasta som navracal kybel shniteho farebneho jedla.som len prdel a krkal spal som zo tri hodiny som sa zobudel a ihned som piva pral a chytel som jedneho otroka a flasu piva som mu do riti trocha napchal a ihned som ho pil reval som ze pijem ritne pivo. Trenýrky *aj mam nove zlate trenyrky aj tie su vysivane aj na tem napisane muay thai.zrejme aj thajsky sultany take nosia. Velké křeslo *mam zlate velke kreslo v prvom radu ako riadny bohac americky sultan aj som mal dva pekne otroky na remenoch pri kresle boli holy len v takych kozenych remenoch aj im kokoty aj vreca viseli lebo po styroch isli aj brechali aj zubami kusali ako besne psiska.aj moji otroci isli sak bolo potrebne lebo mi museli prekladat som aj take intervijev robel s jednym casopisom z los angeles. Řetězy a přívěšky *teraz som tu mal otroka aj mi cistel moje tri tlste zlate retaze aj setky zlate privesky.sak mam za tristvrte miliona zlata na krku kurva lebo je potrebne ako riadny otrokar mat riadnu kopu zlata. Náramky *som kupel zlaty naramok som dlho vyberal v selijakych zlatarnach kupel som taky riadny retaz v ktorom su akoby krokodyli.osemnastka samozrejme sak prezkusal pred nami aj biznisak preveril.setko co mam odtial je osemnastka. Mobil *sak kurva mam novy zlaty riadny sultansky mobil.karlos dakujem som nevedel ze aj zlate mobily sa robia je potrebne taky mat otroci mi telefonuju na sultansky mobil.je to akesi zlozite no naucim sa s tymto sultanskym.bol som na obede v jednej restauracii v parizkej ulici oproti temu kramu co som si salu kupel aj som mal naozaj dobry obed aj styri piva. *teraz som telefonoval otrokom z teho zlateho noveho.karlos som kupel model constelation zlato aj cierna koza.sak lacny nebol kurva.samozrejme osemnastka zlato.riadny sultansky mobil nieco take som si presne predstavoval *predtym tu bol jeden otrok aj mu vravim ukaz mi ty picus ak ma mas v telefonu v tvojom zozname.ukazal a vidim ma tam napisane laco repan vravim mu tu kundos picovsky ja som laco repan pre teba ty hovedo.?som sultan otrokar.ihned som ho slahol bicom cez chrbat zareval aj na kolena ihned padol aj mu vravim napis si sviniar do tvojho mobila zlaty telefon pana americkeho sultana.aj tak urobel ihned a vravim mu teraz ti zavolam aj som z mojho zlateho zavolal aj mu svietilo na mobilu ze vola zlaty telefon americkeho sultana.kurva setkym otrokom budem mobily kontrolovat a musia mat ze vola zlaty telefon americkeho sultana.co ja som laco pre nich kurva som s nimi tvrde hovna nejedol kurva. *jeden otrok mi neprisiel no telefonoval mi na moj zlaty mobil vraj ma akusi infekciu.aku neviem. ci v hube lebo v kokotu cert vie. *aj som dostal chut na dalsie pivo vytiahnem moj zlaty telefon aj volam otroka co merdedesa riadi a vravim mu som tu no pridi za hodinu pred kostol.idem do krcmy a mal som moju guci topanku na boku spinavu aj som si dal nohu na take kamene okno a cistim papierovu vreckouvku a akysi dvaja hastrosi za mnu a jeden mi vravi cistite si pane boty.?obzrem sa aj mu vravim nie cistim picu tvojej materi tu hlupan.a ten druhy vravi sak by bolo pekne keby sa setka spina sveta vycistela.vravim a ty si kto kurva z ktorej vatikanskej diery si vyliezol.vraj ze su to akysi bratia jehovcovi ci nieco take.vravim mu posluchni riadne jebes a mas velkeho kokota mas riadny kyj.?zlakol sa.a ze pojdu prec.vravim vy obidve svine pojdete prec len ked ti rozkazem.no naraz zacali utekat aj usli. Orientální orloj Zakoupen při první cestě do Dubaje Tabatěrka Zapalovač *sak moje kapesne plamene krematorne palia kokoty otrokov pekne.aj je pekne ako otrok prekrasne reve akoby zufalo co vlada ked mu moj zlaty dubajsky plamen oblizne hlavu kokotiska. *sak by som tej tucnej svini najradsiej oci vypalel mojim zlatym zapalovacom.napokon retazisko stokilove naokolo jej tucnej gebene a hodit do mora.a bolo by upratane o hovnaka menej. Ceruzka Ihla Prsten s tromi diamantami Korytnačka *dnes som taku peknu korytnacku zo zlata kupel ma cez pol kila.je to ako tazitko na stol riadne kusisko zlata. *zlata korytnacka je bohatstvo zlata mam ju na stole postavenu len tak.riadne tazka kusisko zlatiska.osemnastka.niekedy s nou otrokovi vreco gniavim na sukromnej audiencii.no teraz uz tolko otrokov ku me nechodi lebo boli selijake prusery aj tu wermachtaci nuchali ako ten jeden po krakatitovej potieracke bordel robel.zo schodov som ho zrazel no dolu na ulici dvere u auta kopytami pobuchal aj ine auta rozbuchal ako po nich skakal pazuru v riti napchatu. Pekne kruzky s ozdobani na kluce Okuliare *sak jerklover okuliare mam len na citanie a na osraty pocitac.mam zlate samozrejme predsa nebudem na ksicht vesat bakelitove kurva.uz mam dva roky tieto zlate okuliare.aj slnecne mam jedny guci jedny rajban a jedny nove som tu kupel napoly zlate su. Placatka flaša *kurva toto je nieco tato placatka.prekrasna.zlato osemnastka aj mam na tem vyryte lr.ako laco repan.to bolo v cene. *som zral na veceri akesi cudne meso kurva to bol akysi zdochly baran kurva ci co to bolo som si teraz musel z mojej zlatej placatej flase dat deci palenky kurva.bolo dobre no krkam riadne vzducha zo mna ide ze by som mohol plachetnicu pohanat krkancami. *aj zo zlatej placatky som dnes pil pri mori aj v taxiku aj v obchodaku aj je to prekrasne mat zo zlata osemnastky placatku kurva.toto je ozajstne umenie nie ako akesi osrate obrazy pojebane mazanice v osratych galeriach pozerat na tieto nezmysle sak toto je na hovno. Dyka *prekrasny kindzal arabsky.pekne naozaj damascenska cepel aj zlata rucka s drahokamy.budem za pasom mojho zlateho zultanskeho plasta nosit v klube ako padisah sultansky kurva. Naušnica *a v tem diamant.styriapol tisic dolarov.riadna sultanska nausnica pre bohacov kurva sa ligoce pekne samozrejme osemnastka zlato.strnastka je pre socialov. *som si kupel vcera velku zlatu nausnicu s diamantiskom.sak mam v usisku jednu zlatu z osemnastky no tato je lepsia bola riadne draha sak samozrejme diamantisko nie je flasa ruma co chlemce pri televizii akysi drotar v kosiciach. Prkienko *som teraz sral aj som sedel na zlatom prkienku.aj som si kokota polozel na prkienko ako som sedel.riadny kyj na zlatom kurva. Rolexiska *lubi sa mi ked serem si moje nove zlate rolexiska s diamantiskami prezerat sak je to riadne kusisko zlata kurva.sak si ich nehavam v klube od otrokov bozkavat ako sultansky poklad. sultansky orloj kurva toto.sak riadne prachy stoja nic pre socialov ty nech si ostate lacne digitalky kupia kurva. *sak ked rano pozeram na moje zlate rolexiska orloje vidim hovno kolko je hodin lebo sa orloje tak blyskaju vidno hovno.sak to nie je o hodinach machri seru na to kolko je hodin ide o hrudu zlata osemnastky zavesene na pazure. Hrnček na kávu Poldecáky *tu sedime u mna aj s tiborom zo zlatych slahame vodku.aj som sa dnes kupal aj som sa v mori vysral.aj tibor sral vo vode.chcel ist na hajzel na izbu vravim mu ser na to vyser sa vo vode. *som na hotelaku teraz aj slahame wiskisko zo zlatych teraz aj ti poviem je to prekrasne ked sa palenka ligota trngota v tem prekrasnom zlatom pohari toto je ozajstne zlate umenie kurva. Had *pol kila osemnastkoveho zlata.prekrasny. *sak prekrasne zlate hadisko kobrisko mam na stole teraz pekne bohatstvo. ociska ma zelene sak su to kameniska smaragdaky.sak dam ho ku zlatej korytnacke co uz mam to bude prekrasne. Kohútik *.ociska ma take cervene drahokamiska.kohutik pozera akoby na stol.aj by som jebal tyzden nejebem no rano prisiel upratovac ja som lezal na deke kyj mi trcal aj som chcel trtkat otroka vravim sak mozes mi fajku urobit ty smrad z volskej riti.no cosi len skrikol od stracha aj bezal prec tento oslojeb. *najtazsi je zlaty kokutik ma kilodvadsat.riadna machrovina sak bude sa vedla korytnacky na stole blyskat. Sultanskopadisahsky noz *ma rucku z osemnastky aj selijake drahokamy v nej a cepelisko damaskanske ostre ako ziletka kurva.prekrasna vec aj je v takej drevenej posve zlatom vykladana a tiez drahokamiska.budem za pasom nosit sak ten majitel teho zlatoobchoda sa mi klanal na zem aj ma oslovoval pan kalif. Košela *ozaj ako pre padisaha vyzera ozajstny luksus. Topánky *aj topanky.spicate cervene z hadiej koze no tie spice maju ozajstnym zlatom okovane.najvatsia machrovina.ked tymto otroka kopnem do riti aj rovno do diery trafim spica s tym zlatym plechom mu vojde riadne do diery.topanky ozaj pre bohacov tritisice dolarov. Mercedes * som kupel na tomto veceru prekrasnu vec zlaty mercedes sklasisko ma cez pol kila zlata.osemnastka.a svetla ma diamanty.prekrasna vec. Kobra * kupel som vcera zlate kobrisko.takmer pol kila.osemnastka samozrejme strnastku nech si vesaju na spinavy krk debili v kosiciach ci inej takejto diere. Mucha * kupel som muchu.osemnastka.cez pol kila. riadna machrovina toto mat.zlata mucha aj smaragdiska ako ociska. Slánka vtáčik * kupel som vcera zlatu slanku ako vtacik na sol.budem mat v kvartyre.osemnastka. Category:Věci Category:Zlato